Twenty Three Seconds
by bondageluvr
Summary: Sebastian is late. There is whipped cream. Handcuffs. Fluff. PWP. MorMor


**Author's Notes: **This is something very different from my usual writing style. Basically, this is porn. MorMor porn. Based on an RP in Omegle. If you are the wonderful stranger who inspired this fic, please message me :) I want to give you the credit you deserve. All the mistakes are mind, as finding a sane beta is about as difficult as finding a flatmate.

* * *

><p><strong>Get chocolate sauce and whipped cream. -JM<strong>

**On my way, boss. -SM**

**Hurry up. -JM**

**10 minutes? -SM**

**Four and counting. -JM**

**Fine. I'll run. -SM**

**Sprint, my dear. -JM**

**The shop is really ****busy... Shall I threaten the staff? -SM**

**Have I taught you nothing? The security in shops is boring. Just walk out, you have a handgun, don't you? -JM**

**Yeah... Course... Boss? -SM**

**What now? -JM**

**What do you intend to do with the chocolate sauce and whipped cream? -SM**

**You are asking the wrong question. -JM**

**What you should be asking is what I intend to do with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a certain sniper. -JM**

**I'll be home in 2 minutes. -SM**

**One. -JM**

**The black bedroom. -JM**

* * *

><p>Sebastian bursted through the door, panting. He dropped the plastic bag hastily onto the bed, looking around. Damn that infuriating boss of his for calling him out of a job and then not showing up. Tapping his foot impatiently, he settled down onto the edge of the bed.<p>

The bathroom door opened and Jim entered the room, whistling, his hands buried in the pockets of his extremely expensive Westwood dress pants. His shirt buttons were undone halfway and his hair, usually smothered in product, flopped around his face in an artistic mess. A vacant look possessed his eyes, making him look that more insane and the casualness of the whole set-up seemed frankly unnerving. An expert on psychopaths would have already run out screaming but Sebastian stood up silently, following the man with his eyes.

He watched Jim snap back to reality and spot him as if he hadn't expected to see the sniper. Sebastian crossed the room in three long strides (and considering Jim's slight preoccupation with size, it was quite a difficult feat) and captured Jim's face in his large, calloused hands:

"You're so bloody _beautiful_," he breathed before leaning in to kiss the criminal mastermind, his tongue instantly exploring the already familiar territory. It was exciting beyond all reason, being with Jim, as nothing was ever repeated between them. Every kiss was like the first - not in terms of inexperience, _God no, _but the newness never wore off and that was the biggest high a person could get.

Jim hated the fact that he had to go up on his toes to kiss back, but he did it nevertheless, not removing his hands from his pockets. Humming into the sniper's mouth, he slanted his eyes open to survey the scene and calculate the possibilities, looking over the other man's shoulder.

"Am I now?" He asked playfully, putting a whole arm's length between him and his lover, cocking his head to the side in his signature gesture.

"Yes, now come back here." Sebastian leaned in after Jim, reaching out for him before the other man could walk further away.

Biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing, Jim took another step back before rushing to Sebastian's side, knocking the wind out of him and propelling them both onto the bed. He ripped at the buttons of the expensive shirt his sniper was wearing only to make them pop off the fabric, baring Sebastian's torso for his eyes to feast on. Straddling the other man, he kissed him fiercely before clicking the handcuffs he had been hiding in his pocket around the sniper's wrists:

"Gotcha."

"Yes... You did, didn't you?" Sebastian glared a little, testing his restraints. The funny thing was that he didn't feel any annoyance whatsoever. In fact, he was rather _happy._ To seal the utter contentment that had suddenly washed over him, he tried to follow Jim's lips for another toe-curling kiss.

"No, no, no. You were twenty-three seconds late. You know what that means, don't you?" Jim wagged a finger at his sniper, surveying the handsome mess he made. James Moriarty always did have very good taste in men.

"_Twenty-three seconds?_ Am I in trouble?"

"You are always in trouble," Jim paused before leaning down to nip at Sebastian's earlobe playfully.

"They say _I am_ trouble... And you like being in me, don't you? Ah, ah!" He distanced himself from Sebastian when the other man attempted to thrust his hips up to Jim's. "Manners, darling."

"Who gives a damn, Jim? _Manners_... Now come. Back," he growled, arching upwards in an attempt to catch Jim's lips again but his efforts were quite fruitless as a sudden ripple of pain clenched at his wrist. He pulled on his restrained arm, wincing as the metal sliced into the skin. "_Jesus,_ Jim! Did you sharpen these?"

"Oh yes. I like my men hot, sweaty and covered in blood, didn't you know?" Jim leaned in as if to kiss his boyfriend only to snap back when the man reached for his lips. He smirked at Sebastian's barely suppressed whine and sat down on his midriff gently enough to put pressure on but careful not to crush him. Not that it was an issue, as Sebastian was easily twice his weight and three times as muscular as he was. "Now, for twenty-three seconds... What shall I do with you? Any suggestions, dearest?"

Sebastian looked at the blood slowly starting ooze out of his wounded wrists:

"Does it matter what I suggest? You'll just think up something better, anyway."

"You know I am a scientist in search of vision. It amuses me what ordinary people think and want. Come on, dear, indulge me," Jim whispered into Sebastian's ear, licking a trail down his neck, lingering for a fraction on his Adam's apple and continuing lower to where the throat met the collarbone.

"What I _want_?" Sebastian's breath caught in his windpipe as Jim's tongue came into contact with his skin. "Well, I want hot sex with you, clearly. What I'm going to get, though, is probably being left here, chained up for a few hours. Am I right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, no, no, dearest, even I am not that cruel," Jim paused before giving Sebastian's collarbone a little nip, causing the man to snap his hips up. He liked it. He could deny it a million times, but he loved what Jim was doing to him.

"Twenty-three seconds equals twenty-three strikes. In the words of a dear archenemy, we'll start with the riding crop."

"The riding crop... Right." Jim sat on top of him in the way that drove Sebastian crazy, though he'd never admit it. The feeling of someone overpowering his body was exhilarating. "Oh, Jim..."

Whipping out the riding crop from under the bed, Jim licked the cool leather teasingly, watching how Sebastian's eyes became a fraction wider. Kneeling up, he teased the man's defined stomach muscles with the flat end of the crop, giving it an experimental snap against the man's abdomen:

"Count them out."

"_Agh_!" Sebastian's stomach contracted, and he instinctively tried to place a hand on the stinging skin, only causing himself more pain as the metal dug deeper into his wrists. "Does that count as one?"

"Of course not," Jim whispered hoarsely, drinking in the sight of his lover's body. Ripping away the remainders of Sebastian's torn shirt, he licked the quivering skin of the stomach underneath him before giving it a merciless lash. Sebastian winced, concealing a whimper.

"One," he spat through gritted teeth.

Abandoning the bed, Jim stretched his arms above his head for a second, before unbuttoning his own shirt all the way and rolling up his sleeves so it hung from his frame like a useless rag. Then, suddenly, he showered vicious hits on the other man's stomach, thighs, arms, knees, everywhere he could reach, avoiding the face. Sebastian arched his back, flinching and writhing beneath the lashes...

"Two."

_Whip!_

"Three."

_Whip!_

"Four."

_Whip!_

_"Ah, _five!"

_Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip! Whip!_

"Ow... Jim... Tha- that's twenty..." Sebastian's voice trembled a little. He gave the other man a pleading look even though he was well aware that with James Moriarty, a punishment was always a punishment.

"Shush, darling." Jim pressed a finger to Sebastian's shaking lips, dropping a careless kiss onto the man's chin. "Just three left." _Whip. Slash. Slam._

Sebastian whimpered quietly, the stinging all over his body was making him shake quite violently. He felt rather humiliated, usually he was extremely good at concealing his emotions. But not with Jim. Never with Jim. Throwing the riding crop across the room, Jim kneeled at Sebastian's quivering body, quickly undoing the handcuffs and taking care not to touch the fresh wounds he'd inflicted. Gently, he removed the other man's slashed, stained pants and his tented underwear. Then, taking off his own as quickly as possible, he returned to the sniper's side.

"Hey," he whispered to the other man, laying onto his side next to his boyfriend.

"Mm?" Sebastian answered, refusing to speak properly, because he knew he'd just embarrass himself by crying out in pain. To be honest, it wasn't the worst he'd had from Jim, but it certainly wasn't the best.

"How are you holding up?" Jim asked gently, knowing his boyfriend would be in too much pain to give him a proper answer. He gently found an unscathed patch of skin and traced it with his fingertips, pressing himself closer into the man's side. It was the thrill of inflicting pain and then being there to soothe it that drove Jim to this. Torturing was easy, he could do it to anyone. But Sebastian was the only person who let him take the pain away. Sebastian sighed, shuffling towards Jim. He felt a few goosebumps raise under Jim's touch, and he relaxed a little. The crop was rather vicious. He'd remember to be on time the next time.

"...you ready to go straight to number one?" Jim asked quietly, pressing a peck to Sebastian's lips before licking at one of the salty wounds on his shoulder, making the other man spasm beneath him. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Jim replied, tracing an 'X' on his skin where he knew he had a heart. As much as he hated to admit it, it beat quite a bit faster in Sebastian's company. Propping himself up on one elbow, he gently kissed Sebastian's full lower lip, licking at the soft skin underneath it. Using the kiss as a distraction, Jim flipped them around so that he was the one lying underneath Sebastian's still sweaty and bloody form. Willingly giving up the position of power. Let's just hope Mycroft Holmes doesn't hear about this.

"Take me."

"Of course," Sebastian sighed, never one to deny Jim anything. He lowered his head to bite lightly on the other man's lower lip. "Lube?" He started for the drawer.

"No." Jim's hand shot up to still his lover. "Just like that."

Sebastian stiffened.

"Are... Are you sure? I might hurt you." Sebastian frowned, concerned.

"Are you honestly asking me that question after I've repeatedly slashed you on the back with a whip?" Jim asked, a laugh entering his breath. He was secretly touched at his lover's concern. Nodding his head quickly, he added:

"I'm sure. Hurt me."

"I... don't want to hurt you... Not on purpose..." Sebastian shook his head. "But if it's what you want-,"

"I do." Jim gave the man a devious smile. "That's an order."

"Yes, _sir_..." Sebastian smirked, complying. He spit into the palm of his hand and carefully slicked himself up. Lining himself up with Jim, he pushed his hips forward, teasingly slowly, doing everything he could not to hurt the other man. Jim let out a groan, feeling the pain sparkle up his spine. It hurt. So much. So good.

"Stop being so damn careful, darling," Jim hissed through gritted teeth, savoring the burn. One of his many mood swings had settled on masochistic and he was determined to see it through. "I won't break."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, snapping his hips forward with difficulty, frowning as Jim winced.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He murmured, pulling out a little so he could thrust back in.

"Because I can. Because I want to," Jim replied in a harsh whisper, leaning into the torturous touch. Raising his arms, he tossed his head back in a moan before bowing it down to look Sebastian in the eyes.

"Because I want to give you something nobody will ever have."

Sebastian set about finding a gentle rhythm, not too slow, not too fast:

"I'm... touched? Is that the right thing to say here?" He trailed his fingers across Jim's lower abdomen, scratching at the tender skin slightly.

"When I'm through with you, my dear, you'll be more than just touched," Jim stated with a completely straight face before dissolving into giggles which turned into moans as Sebastian angled his hips in exactly the right way.

"How... can... you... do this... to me...?"

Sebastian began to run his hands over Jim's cock, tracing each and every contour.

"Do what?" He breathed into the man's neck. He already knew what, of course, he just wanted to hear the words aloud.

"Make me feel so loved," Jim replied, moaning again when his lover's thumb danced over the slit. Sebastian knew perfectly well what he had to do to make Jim turn into an ordinary, animalistic being. "Make me feel human."

"You love me," Sebastian explained as if talking to a small child as he thrust a little harder. He pursed his lips, looking down at Jim's face:

"Touch yourself," he demanded, taking his own hand away.

"Don't boss me around, it's my job," Jim grumbled good-naturedly before sliding his hand down to his cock. A whine escaped from the back of his throat and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling that had knotted in his stomach. "Tell me. I want to hear it."

Sebastian dipped his head, licking at a spot behind Jim's ear.

"Want to hear what?"

"Don't play coy with me," Jim snapped, biting at the man's neck which elicited a moan. Thrusting up so that Sebastian was buried even deeper inside him, he grinned. "Tell me you love me."

"Do I?" Sebastian mocked, raising an eyebrow. He loved teasing Jim. Just a little revenge for the riding crop.

Annoyed, Jim put a hand around the base of Sebastian's cock, which was still inside him, and squeezed hard:

"Don't. Mess. With. Me."

"Okay, okay!" Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, feeling the bruising pain of his swollen member being incased in the tight hold. He lowered his voice: "Love you, Jimmy."

With a growl, Jim twisted them around, slamming Sebastian onto his back and impaling himself of his cock with a loud whimper. Raising an eyebrow, Jim licked his lips.

"What have I told you about calling me Jimmy?"

"To call you that every day?" Sebastian laughed nervously, licking his lips.

"Being funny, are we?" Jim asked coyly before his hand fished out the abandoned can of whipped cream from the shopping bag and spayed it right into Sebastian's face:

"Take that."

"Ugh... Bleh... _Jim._ Yuck," Sebastian sputtered from beneath him, his arms flailing about in annoyance.

"Look at how sweet you are," Jim cooed before licking some of the gunk away from Sebastian's face.

"That's disgusting."

"Now, now, Sebby, don't be rude," Jim teased, sliding up and down his lover's cock.

"Sorry..." Sebastian half-grunted."I _do _love you, James..."

"Love you, too," Jim answered with a wink before diving into their lovemaking wholeheartedly. Bending down, he slammed his hands into Sebastian's shoulders and kissed his lips fiercely, not letting go for a second. Sebastian moaned into the kiss, plunging his tongue deep inside Jim's mouth. He reached his arms around Jim, pulling him closer, and bucking upwards with his hips. Groaning, Jim pushed back, feeling all of Sebastian inside him. Connected at the hips, the two men slipped against each other, eliciting quiet moans and whimpers.

"Wont... last... much... now..." Jim panted into Sebastian's mouth.

"I know..." He kissed Jim, messily, before continuing to thrust into the supple body above him."Me... Neither."

His gasps turning into tiny, hurried breaths, Jim threw his head back and his body spasmed with the force of his release as he saw white. Sebastian dug his fingers into the other man's hips, following Jim almost immediately, riding out his orgasm.

He yanked Jim down towards his lips, licking, biting and sucking at every piece of flesh available. His body barely responding to the affection it was receiving, Jim attempted to reciprocate with as much strength as possible before flopping down onto his lover's body.

"That. Was. Amazing."

"Obviously. You were with me. Automatically perfect..." He nuzzled into Jim's shoulder, running his hands over his boss's back. Slipping off Sebastian's spent member, Jim settled into the sheets next to his lover, still out of breath.

"Seb?"

"Yes, Jim?" The sniper sighed, wrapping an arm around the man and pulling him close.

"I don't want to work tomorrow. Can we have a day off, just once?" Jim asked quietly.

"...Just once, then. Are you okay, love?" Sebastian propped himself up on one elbow, frowning down at his boss.

"Yeah. Just tired. You know, evil plans actually take a lot out of you," Jim replied lazily, cracking an eye open at the concerned face of his right-hand man. "What, you worried?"

"You know I am," Sebastian smiled, sinking down into the pillows.

"Good. At least someone is," Jim said softly, closing his eyes once more, his throat constricting. "Someone cares."

"Of course someone cares, idiot." Sebastian shifted, pressing his lips to Jim's throat. "_I_ care. Always have, always will."

"Right back at you," Jim responded, cuddling up to the sniper. Yes, James Moriarty cuddles. Fuck off.

"Good. Tired, Jimmy?" he enquired, becoming more and more aware of the pain he was feeling. He was... rather bruised, to say the least.

"Quite." Jim noticed the shifting of the body next to him and shot up, eyebrows knitting together. "Do you want me to put something on that? Or at least some ibuprofen?"

"Please..." Sebastian sighed, rubbing at a particularly bad spot under his ribs.

Reaching into the bed-side table, Jim pulled out some tubed lidocaine and a couple of pills. "You know what to do," he said, handing the pills to Sebastian while unscrewing the cap off the tube. Squeezing some of the ointment onto his fingers he gently traced the wounds, spreading the cream. Sebastian swallowed the pills dry, coughing a little as they stuck in his throat:

"You know, Jim... I _really_ don't like whipped cream... "

"Sorry, darling, I do. Deal with it." Jim smirked, carrying on with his task of de-wound-ifying his man.

"If I must." Sebastian relaxed under Jim's fingers, letting the criminal mastermind work his magic. "So... Plans for tomorrow?"

"I want to have some horrible cheep coffee in some tacky fast-food place." Jim finished with the wounds, blowing on them for good measure. "And horse riding."

"Cheap coffee? Ugh. But horse riding? Yeah... I like the sound of that."

"Come on, live a little." Jim's eyes saddened. "While we're still breathing."

"Mm. I suppose," Sebastian whispered, sliding his eyes shut, fatigue overtaking him.

"Good night, darling," Jim said quietly, watching the usually cool and cruel man become innocent in sleep. Jim knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he simply made himself comfortable and watched his lover drift off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>End Notes:<span> **I honestly don't know how I dared write this. Review?


End file.
